Expérience Magique
by San-RSX
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius , Harry essaye de se reconstruire mais rien n'est facile quand Voldemort lui met des batons dans les roues , de plus a Poudlard les morts s'enchainent plongeant tout le monde perplexe ...


**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimers : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurais gagné plein de soussous Sinon pour le moment il n'y a que Anne et Daniel qui m'appartienne

**Notes 1:** Bon He bien , si vous ne vous êtes pas fiez a mon ignoble résumé et que vous avez eu le courage de cliquer sur le premier chapitre (qui n'est en fait qu'un prologue les autres serrons plus long je rassure tout le monde ), et bien merci dans cette histoire il y aura des couples mais je n'ai pas encore décidé lesquels donc si vous avez des préférences dites le moi , il est également possible que je tente un lemon si ca intéresse quelqu'un mais ce serra un couple en arrière plan parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon et que je ne suis pas fan donc voila , si vous pouviez donné votre avis et laissez une mini review je serrai toute happy

Voila sinon bonne lecture et une petite review me ferra plaisir

Expérience Magique

Chapitre un

Haut et imposant le manoir Vandascoff était l'un des plus beau et des plus majestueux manoirs de Russie, appartenant a l'une des plus anciennes et riches familles de sang pur de se pays, il était considéré avec respect de même que sa famille ou du moins ce qu'il en restait ;

Ils avaient traversé des siècles et des siècles de règne sorcier restant toujours fidèle au mage noir de leur époque respective, ils n'en sont pas sortit sans dommage car même si ils sont encore considérer avec respect cette famille ne tarderait pas à disparaitre. A ce jour il ne reste plus que deux membres Anna et Olivier Vandascoff, c'est vers le manoir ou ils vivent que nous allons nous diriger.

Flash back

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée du manoir éclairant faiblement la pièce, l'homme était assis dans un fauteuil emmitouflé dans une lourde cape de velours dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage de serpent si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que ses deux yeux rouges en fente mais c'était déjà bien assez pour vous glacez le sang...Non loin de lui , un homme de petit stature au dos courber dont le visage lui donnait l'apparence d'un rat s'affairait tremblant légèrement comme si il avait eu peur d'une quelquonque punition. En face de lui un autre homme aux courts cheveux brun clair était agenouillé la tête baissée vers le sol en signe de soumission la mine impassible

« Vous m'avez fait appeler seigneur ? »

Il hocha la tête murmurant un oui doucereux

« Parlez maître quelque soit votre requête elle serra satisfaite. »

Voldemort se tourna vers Queudver le regardant avec mépris

« Regarde queudver et prend exemple sur lui voilà un fidèle magemort qui exécute les ordres de son maître sans rechigné tu devrais faire comme lui. »

L'homme dis Queudver poussa une sorte de couinement sonore qui devait être un gémissant

« Mais seigneur Voldemort je vous suis.. »

« TAIT TOI. » Cria l'homme agacer

« J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écoutez tes gémissements va donc voir si Nagini est rentré. »

Queudver sortit le dos courbé essayant de courir sans en avoir l'air soulagé de ne pas rester plus longtemps avec son maître

Voldemort souris machiavéliquement et dis a voix basse

« Nous voilà seul Olivier approche donc je ne voulais pas que Queudver soit au courant de mes plans il aurait fais tout raté »

L 'homme nommé Olivier ne dis rien il savait qu'il aurait été imprudent d'interrompre Voldemort quand il parlait.

« Je sais que tu as un certain talent en ce qui concerne la manipulation génétique et magique. »

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle il ne parlait jamais beaucoup...Il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'homme et lui dis le plus doucement possible comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un autre que le concerner n'entende.

« je veux que tu crées une jeune fille de 16 ans en tout point parfaite pas trop doué pour la magie d'un niveau tout a fait normal pour ne pas éveillé de soupons et pas trop belle non plus jolie mais pas artificielle , je veux qu'elle soit prête pour le premier septembre, ta femme et toi la ferré passer pour votre fille et elle ira a Poudlard. Je veux qu'elle charme ¨Potter et qu'ensuite elle le tue. »

Il se mit à rire content de son idée son rire froid et glacial résonnait dans la pièce vide.

« Il a toujours réussi a déjoué mes plans mais la qui se méfierai d'une fille commune pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledor ne se doutera de quelque chose. »

Oliver s'inclina

« Il serra fait selon votre désir seigneur. »

« J'espère bien ta femme et toi ne m'avez jamais déçu, ne me déçoit pas maintenant ou tu sentiras le poids de la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. »

L'homme s'inclina de nouveau

« N'ayez aucune crainte maître, vous décevoir ne fais pas partie de mes objectifs »


End file.
